


[podfic] by my own law

by ahegaojoong, figure8



Category: C-Pop, K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (only one of them knows they're enemies though), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Non-Linear Narrative, Organized Crime, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Podficcing Ongoing, Power Dynamics, Slow-ish burn, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahegaojoong/pseuds/ahegaojoong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8
Summary: Rule number one of going undercover: don’t fall in love with your goddamn target.[podfic]





	1. part i: covert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [by my own law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905397) by [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8). 

> hi all! welcome to my first podfic!! 
> 
> this is tagged as having multiple chapters because i will be uploading each chapter as i complete recording each of them. each "chapter" will have additional fics and tws listed in the body of the text along with the file link. 
> 
> there will also be a final massive file with the full fic once i finish all of it! 
> 
> if you have issues accessing any of the files, feel free to hit me up @ahegaojoong on twitter! 
> 
> go give this and figure8's other works a read!

[part 1: covert ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1SeklbcczdDhB2YAhY4F-Cuq9zkob71mB)


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COPIED FROM FIGURE8'S ORIGINAL CH 2 NOTES:
> 
> 1) minghao doesn’t know who jun is when they sleep together, which technically makes the sex non-consensual. minghao is also for all intents and purposes jun’s boss, which also makes the sexual dynamic iffy in the other direction. if that’s something that you’re uncomfortable with, i suggest not reading further.  
2) because of how the narrative is structured, many interactions are skipped. kinks are discussed and negotiated mainly “off-stage”, meaning that’s not a scene that’s actually written out, but it definitely has happened. however, there definitely are multiple occasions of ~bad bdsm etiquette throughout this fic.  
3) while everything that happens in the present timeline is light D/s (mainly power play), jun is heavily implied to have partaken in hardcore and not necessarily safe/ healthy sex before.  
4) there is one particular instance of frankly gross emotional manipulation that happens during sex but isn’t about sexual acts - no one is forced to do anything they don’t like except uhhhh talk about their feelings  
5) possessiveness and jealousy are reoccurring themes in this story in general but specifically throughout the sex scenes in this part. if that’s not your cup of tea, once again, i suggest clicking out

hi everyone. i'm so sorry about the delay in getting this fic up and i really. tl;dr: i graduated college and my father passed away and then covid. so. everything got a bit crazy. i'm happy to be back to recording now and i hope that the improved audio quality in this chapter makes the wait worth it <3

[chapter 2 audio](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Lwd1Zus78hKNwsLIF009wjHbNnwvg3RG/view?usp=sharing)

figure8's [original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905397/chapters/37072695#workskin)

find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ahegaojoong)

as always, please let me know if you have any issues accessing the file!

**Author's Note:**

> BIG FAT SPECIAL THANK YOU TO FIGURE8 FOR LETTING ME PODFIC THIS FANTASTIC STORY


End file.
